Final Fantasy 7: A Day At The Beach
by Final Memories
Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack have gone to the beach to relax. Hey, is that Cloud? I dare you to guess what happens when a mischievous comment from Zack leads to a stressful situation. That is highly amusing to us readers! Please enjoy these Soldiers crazy day at the beach! (Which is set... Well, before everyone goes crazy :D) By Genny.


(I do not own final fantasy or any of the following characters. But I wish I did! ;D) Btw, this is my first fanfic, so reviews will be greatly appreciated!  
_

**FINAL FANTASY 7: A DAY AT THE BEACH**  
_

The sun was shinning down on a random beach near Midgar.  
The sea was a striking deep blue. There wasn't a cloud in sight. (Except for the one that looked like a Chocobo. Or, as Zack claims, like Cloud's head.)  
Well, as I was saying. There wasn't a cloud in sight... But it wasn't like any of the girls on the beach were looking at the sky... Cause Sephiroth was sunbathing!

He had his shirt off and was wearing dark grey board shorts. Minding his own business he was laying on a towel in the sun. Angeal was free styling across the bay for exercise. And Genesis was up to his waist in water. He wasn't that good a swimmer and he was slowly going out deeper. Lots of people were comparing him to a cat. They were also comparing Sephiroth to a cat. One that is lean and handsome and enjoys laying in the sun, which he does to the surprise of his colleagues.

"You'll end up looking like a lobster if you don't put any sunscreen on," said Zack, who, like the completely sensible person we know him to be, was siting under a beach umbrella. And did I mention that Angeal, Genesis and himself were also shirtless? Well, now I have.

"I don't get sunburned" Sephiroth replied tiredly. He was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, eyes closed as if he were sleeping.  
"Even 1st class soldiers aren't immune to the sun Sephiroth."  
"I am."  
Zack sat up and crossed his legs, he stretched his arms and yawned.  
"Is that so."  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
Sephiroth opened one eye and looked at Zack sideways. "Because the sun is too afraid of my wraith to even think about burning me."  
Sephiroth closed his eye and continued to fein sleep.  
Zack looked at he sceptically.  
'_Scratch lobster_,' Zack thought, '_He's gonna end up looking like the local pub's red neon sign..._'

A few minutes passed...  
Zack looked up and saw Genesis swimming. He was in the deeper water now but he seemed to be doing okay.  
Zack smiled mischievously. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hey Genesis!" he shouted.  
Genesis turned in the water, "What do you want now Fair?"  
Zack smiled, "Even if the morrow...?"  
Genesis half jumped out of the water, one arm reaching for the sky. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return!" He said it quickly before floundering under the waves.  
One second, two seconds... Ten seconds... Crap.

Zack jumped up, nocking over his Chocobo pattered umbrella. "Sephiroth! Quick! Genesis is drowning!"  
No reply.  
"Sephiroth!"  
Zack shook him by his shoulders relentlessly like he was a rag doll.  
"What? I was asleep you moron!"  
"Genesis is drowning!"  
Sephiroth looked at him through half closed eyes. "And?"  
"We have to save him! He's right over...crap." While shaking Sephiroth Zack had completely lost sight of the spot where Genesis had gone under. How long had he been down there now? I'll tell you how much. Long enough for Zack to start completely freaking out.

"Angeal! Quick! Genesis is drowning! He went down over there somewhere!" Zack waved his arm towards a large area of open water. But a good thing for Genesis was that Angeal wasn't faised in the slightest. With a shout of "I will save the Dumb-Apples!" (Meaning Genesis) he swam off strongly to find his poem loving companion... Very, very quickly I might add.

Zack and Sephiroth meanwhile were standing on the edge of the water looking in helplessly. Zack looked stressed and guilty. Sephiroth looked lightly bored, like he was still miffed about be woken up from his relaxing cat nap, but secretly he was actually worried.  
Zack snapped. "Sephiroth!"  
Sephiroth jumped, "What?" He said. Now he was getting irritated, I mean, Angeal was already duck diving for Dumb-Apples, what else could they do?  
"Go and help!"  
"Why?"  
"Because!"  
"Why don't you help?"  
Zack poked his index fingers together and looked at the ground.  
"... Cause I'm kinda afraid that Genesis might try to drown me if he's still conscious..."  
"... I'm still not helping."  
"Why not?!"  
"I hate getting wet, it makes my hair go all frizzy."  
Zack temporarily forgot about the current problem and looked at Sephiroth completely dumbfounded.  
"...What..."  
Sephiroth looked out over the water and shielded his eyes from the sun with one hand. "Would you look at that. Angeal actually managed to find him."  
"Huh? Where are they?!" Zack looked about frantically and spotted Angeal towing in an unconscious Genesis.  
... He also noticed that almost everyone else was out of the water and that a small crowd had gathered around them. Some of them wearing Sephiroth, Angeal and even Genesis fan girl shirts. Wait, was that one with his name on it? He didn't pause to check.  
A little lightbulb went off in his head as Angeal dragged Genesis onto the beach.  
He flipped open his phone and called Cloud who picked up almost instantly. "Cloud! You'll never guess what just happened! And it wasn't my fault! Well, kinda, but that's not important!-"  
Cloud appeared behind Zack. "I've been stalking you." (Creepy voice.)  
"Wha!" Zack spun around and almost knocked out Sephiroth. "Watch it idiot..." he mumbled. Zack didn't hear.  
Zack was looking at Cloud with a slightly horrified face.  
Cloud laughed and put an arm around Zacks shoulders.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Don't worry, I wasn't stalking you Fair. Kunsel and some of the other guys and I were wandering down the beach front shops when I saw a crowd of girls holding 'We love Sephiroth' signs heading towards the beach in a fluster. I figured something was up so-"  
Cloud spotted Genesis. He took his arm off Zacks shoulders and looked at him, getting stressed out himself.  
"What the heck did you do?"  
"I do?"  
"Well that's what you said on the phone."  
"I did not!"

Meanwhile Sephiroth had started to put all their belongings back in their car. Angeal, however, was kneeling over Genesis. He held his head in one hand and was fish slapping his face with the other. "Wake. Up. You. Stupid. Cat. Wake. Up. You. Half-Drowned... Oh no! Zack just picked up one of your LOVELESS books!"

Genesis's eyebrow twitched.  
Zack, hearing his name, turned back to Genesis and Angeal, "I what?"  
Cloud caught on to Angeal's train of thought.  
"No Zack! You can't burn Genesis' LOVELESS! Quick somebody stop him!"  
Due to the stress of being responsible for Genesis' current condition Zack was still looking confused. "But I'm not- ahhh!"  
Genesis had leapt up and tackled Zack to the ground. "You cocky bastard! I'll get you for touching my LOVELESS!"  
Zack and Cloud were now wrestling with Genesis, who it would seem had regained all of his former energy.  
"Let's go. The cars waiting."  
Sephiroth had already put all their belongings into their borrowed Soldier car.  
Angeal sighed and followed him.  
...

In the car seating arrangements were as follows:  
Sephiroth was driving. Angeal was in the shotgun seat. Cloud was in the centre back seat (because he had decided to tag along), and Zack and Genesis were on his left and right.

Genesis and Zack were silently death staring each other over Cloud's head. Cloud was crouching down in his seat, trying to avoid any sudden movements in case he set one of them off.

All of the men in the car now had shirts on (Cloud had always had his on) but Angeal and Genesis were still dripping wet. The floor was now covered in sand, and Zack and Cloud were dripping a bit too from wrestling with Genesis.

Zack opened his mouth to apologise and just get it over with but...  
"Nooooooooo!" Startled Sephiroth almost swerved off the road.  
"My LOVELESS!" Genesis continued to cry.  
(In dysfunctional harmony)  
Zack: "What are you shouting for! We already told you I didn't touch it!"  
Cloud: "Genesis, Sir, calm down!"  
Genesis: "My lovely LOVELESS is ruined!"  
Angeal: "What are you babbling on about now?!"  
Sephiroth: "Would you all just SHUT UP!"

Silence...

Genesis continued to cry about his LOVELESS as he pulled a small red leather bound book from the pocket of his board shorts.  
"My LOVELESS..."

Silence...

"You took a copy of loveless..." began Cloud, "Swimming?" Zack finished.  
They looked at each other for a moment, then cracked up laughing.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Angeal joined in and then turned on the stereo to drown out Genesis objections and LOVELESS quotings.  
Sephiroth smirked and drove them home, promising himself that next time he would put on sunscreen.  
He could already feel hand marks forming on his shoulders from where Zack had shaken him.  
(And everyone else could already see him turning the bright pink colour of a featherless baby Chocobo.)

:D  
_

-I hope you guys enjoyed reading my first fanfiction!  
My cousin and I came up with the idea while we were at the beach:

Cousin: Even if the morrow...?  
Me: Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my- cough, whaahaaaa!

-That was me being attacked by a wave that managed to sneak up behind me... Well, at least it gave us a good idea for a fanfic!

-Please send us your reviews! :D


End file.
